Ataque de la cigüeña
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Eren es un bonito omega, Levi también lo es, y aunque según las reglas de la sociedad -esas que no están escritas en ninguna parte pero que todos obedecen sin chistar- ellos no deberían estar juntos, para el amor no hay imposibles. "No somos normales y no nos interesa serlo" - Ereri/Riren/Omegaverse/Rompiendo normas/Two shot/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí les traigo esta historia de dos capítulos, el sábado el segundo. Un omegaverse con humor, o se intenta al menos, les cuento que esta historia surgió de una conversación que tuve hace unos días con Sabine (FB), por cierto vayan a su página en Facebook que tiene unos artes impresionantes de la OTP y de otros personajes, es una máquina de talento.

Ella tenía una idea sobre un m-preg y a mí se me ocurrió esto, porque nunca había leído algo parecido al menos en este fandom, ella me dijo que existía un fic así de otro fandom que ya no me acuerdo el nombre, así que vamos a ver como surge este experimento, espero les guste, entréguense y disfruten, mis amores. Nos vemos el sábado, ah! Y el domingo, el gran final de Por Cien Dólares. Bye!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi invención y todos los chistes tontitos también.

**Advertencias:** lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, situaciones explícitas, doble sentido, situaciones R18, ya saben.

**NOTA DE AUTOR:** La portada me la regaló Sabine (FB), verdad que es hermosa? Estoy tan feliz que me hizo llorar cuando me la mostró, es genial!

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Como no sabían que era imposible lo hicieron".**_

_**Anónimo**_

_**.**_

.

Ese día la familia Jaeger no volvería a ser nunca más la misma...

Carla tenía una cara de espanto digna de una película de terror, mientras que a Grisha se le habían caído los anteojos al piso rajándose uno de los vidrios. Los levantó y se los colocó de nuevo solo para cerciorarse de que había visto bien.

Era de esperarse, claro, si lo único que hacían esos dos era estar juntos como culo y calzón. Las familias eran vecinas hacía décadas, los primeros parientes se remontaban a los que habían firmado el acata de fundación del pueblo como testigos, más o menos. Y siempre se habían llevado muy bien, siempre sus hijos habían crecido juntos porque no tenían cerca que dividiera los patios -nunca hizo falta- y hasta hacía unos momentos jamás -jamás de los jamases-, ningún Ackerman tuvo potencial interés amoroso en un Jaeger y viceversa. Siempre fue una relación de vecinos con mucha confianza, hasta fraternal podríamos decir, pero no más de eso.

Los Jaegers y los Ackermans venían con una larga dinastía de alphas de buena cepa, hasta que nacieron ellos. Primero Eren, un bebé tan hermoso que la gente se detenía para persignarse y desearle a sus padres las mayores bendiciones, segundo -dos años después- nacería Levi, que también era bonito -no tanto como Eren-, pero con un carácter de lo más terrible. Travieso y revoltoso a más no poder, donde anduviera él andaba Eren. Dormían juntos, comían juntos y hablaban horas sin parar, entre ellos se entendían.

Fueron a la misma escuela para omegas, si bien las leyes ya permitían que fueran mixtas muchos se resistían a los cambios. Pero la sociedad estaba cambiando, evolucionando según Carla, que estaba muy contenta de protagonizar logros mundiales históricos, porque a fuerza de mucha lucha ya se aceptaban las relaciones entre mismos géneros -aunque tenían que esconderse aún y muchos los miraban de reojo-, pero en líneas generales las cosas mejoraban.

Las dos familias proclamaban a los cuatro vientos ser abiertas de mente, habían firmado cuantiosas peticiones para que los derechos de los omegas prosperaran, para que todos fueran más libres e independientes, incluso los habían criado con el mayor amor posible, apoyándolos en todos sus proyectos hasta los más absurdos.

Pero incluso hasta el amor más grande tiene un límite.

Esa tarde que Carla subió a llevarles la merienda -aunque Eren tuviera diecinueve y Levi diecisiete-, se encontró con un panorama que le dejó el mundo de cabeza. Levi le hacía una felación a Eren y ambos estaban casi desnudos, casi porque aún tenían las medias puestas y eso cuenta como ropa. Llamó -gritó a todo pulmón- de inmediato al padre de su inmoral hijo y en pocos minutos los sentaron a ambos en la cocina en dos sillitas de madera como si estuvieran siendo indagados en una estación de policías. Según Grisha, que se supone era el más racional de todos, tal vez se habían drogado -porque a los jóvenes les va ese rollo, decía-, o bien era una especie de desafío de esos que los youtubers sacan o tal vez como omegas que eran simplemente estaban experimentando, aprendiendo y explorando nociones en el sexo, todo podía ser.

Querían saber cómo había sucedido semejante aberración, porque claro la aceptación y las luchas de género eran lindas cuando le pasaban a otros, no a ellos que eran cristianos y pagaban todos sus impuestos religiosamente. Y los jóvenes ahí balbucearon algo de que se amaban y Eren gritó que se iba a casar con Levi provocando que Carla cayera desmayada -como si la hubiera fulminado un rayo- y a Grisha se le rompiera el otro cristal de sus anteojos.

Hubo luego otro concilio entre las dos familias -solo los padres y los hijos anormales-, y en vistas de que no pudieron hacerlos razonar por las buenas, no les quedó otra que separarlos a la fuerza, y que Kuchel se iría con su hijo amado a Siberia, mientras Carla se llevaba a Eren a la Antártida, y así estuvieron debate tras debate y al final se llevaron a Levi pero a unas playas muy lindas de donde volvió con un buen bronceado y la idea de casarse con Eren más firme que nunca.

No hubo amenaza, intento de suicidio, homicidio o sinceridicio que pudiera hacerlos desistir, por lo que las familias decidieron "aceptar" esta anomalía con ciertas restricciones que no se discutirían: **Nada de sexo hasta casarse, casarse recién a los treinta años -no antes- y que ambos consiguieran trabajos para mantenerse por su cuenta o en su defecto consiguieran los medios para tener una casa propia y sustento, porque nadie iba a mantener a dos omegas vagos y flojos.** Eren y Levi aceptaron de inmediato -para mayor sorpresa de sus familiares que esperaban con esas condiciones hacer que sus convicciones temblaran- para salir del paso y la primera regla que rompieron fue la primera -valga la redundancia-, porque ellos se necesitaban, se amaban y se deseaban más que un alma en el infierno anhela el paraíso.

Se las ingeniaron y aguantaron escondiéndose hasta los veinticinco de Eren, momento donde el hombre dijo que ya había sido suficiente y que o lo dejaban casarse con Levi o les incendiaba la casa a ambas familias.

Terminó en el loquero -manicomio para lo que no entendieron- claro está, con atención psiquiátrica por seis meses y luego regresó más rehabilitado. Hasta entonces Levi en su ansiedad de no tenerlo disponible como siempre se había puesto a comprar un montón de boletos de lotería, y ganó el pozo gordo. Se hizo con más de seis millones de dólares y con eso junto a Eren se compraron una granja de diez hectáreas con animales, huerta y todo en una área rural bien alejados y apartados de sus familias.

Eren les dijo que habían cumplido sus condiciones y que no iban a esperar hasta los treinta porque ellos querían tener sus hijos lo más pronto que se pudiera. Ya eran mayores de edad de todas formas, así que nada podían hacer las familias para detenerlos, el destino, las hormonas, la genética, la puta suerte de la lotería y Dios habían complotado para esta singular unión. De manera que les hicieron el casamiento, no quedaba de otra. Carla y Kushel estuvieron horas planificando los detalles, mientras Eren y Levi invertían el resto del dinero en acciones en la bolsa de Wall Street.

Fue un evento sencillo, a los Jaeger les hubiera gustado con todos los bombos y platillos pero el pueblo no miraba con buenos ojos que dos omegas se casaran, y como no querían armar alboroto se hizo de esa manera. En una zona alejada, contrataron un katering con mucha comida mexicana y una mesa repleta de platillos dulces, no olvidemos la barra que era libre y donde más de un Jaeger terminó patas arriba de lo ebrio, los Ackerman no porque nunca se emborrachaban, aunque bebieron a la par.

Los novios se vistieron ambos de negro, y Carla lloró porque el protocolo esto y aquello y Kuchel también porque la tradición bla, bla y que parecía que iban a un funeral, "el funeral del culo de Levi", dijo Eren y se ganó un coscorrón por bocón. Como sea, la ceremonia se hizo y todos se emocionaron porque para eso son las bodas. Y de allí salieron estos hombres, con sus anillos de oro blanco y sus fracs de pingüino, Levi cargando a Eren estilo nupcial porque podía ser omega pero era más fuerte que tres alphas juntos.

La luna de miel la hicieron viajando como mochileros, si algo los caracterizaba a ambos era que les encantaba la adrenalina, y disponiendo de una cuenta bancaria acaudalada decidieron ir a dar un par de vueltas por Latinoamérica y Asia. Luego que estuvieron satisfechos de andar más de medio año por aquí y por allí, decidieron regresar. Así fue como terminaron viviendo en esa granja perdida entre las montañas -pero que tenía electricidad, wi-fi, un jacuzzi y dos sillones en los que te sentabas y te hacían masajes relajantes-, como esposo y esposo, comiendo gallinas -porque no tenían perdices y Eren no iba a matar un cabra porque él no era satánico y Levi menos, iugh, que asco-, zanahorias, todo lo demás que da una huerta y cogiendo como conejos porque podían.

—Amor... —le dijo Eren a Levi que andaba con una canasta recogiendo los huevos del gallinero—. Esta noche vamos a cumplir un año viviendo aquí, nuestras acciones en la bolsa siguen subiendo y nuestras madres siguen preguntando que cuando pueden venir. Oye, desbloquea a tu madre al menos.

—Me olvidé de hacerlo, es que bueno, la última vez que conversamos dijo que a mí nunca me queda la ropa blanca inmaculada como la que ella lava, ¿puedes creer?

Eren se acercó y lo abrazó con suavidad para dejar un beso en su frente.

—Hey, estás un poco caliente, amor, ¿te estás enfermando?

—Puede ser, ayer tomé frío cuando fui a guardar los caballos.

—Hoy lo haré yo, no te estreses, pollito.

—Pollito tu abuela, yo soy un gallo.

—Un gallo que huele muy bien —dijo su esposo arrinconándolo, ambos se miraron con lujuria.

Si bien entre ellos la química de sus pieles funcionaba a la perfección, había dos momentos cada seis meses en que ambos ardían de deseo y pura pasión marrana. Lejos de la civilización, de las normas de convivencia de sus familias, de los convencionalismos y restricciones, ellos habían creado su propio nido de amor -Eren insistía en llamarlo "el folladero", pero a Levi no le agradaba esa denominación-. Un cuarto enorme, casi un salón, con pocos muebles, alfombrado, lleno de almohadones de diversos colores y texturas, ambientado con luces bajas, con dos sillones de formas escandalosas y otros implementos para colgarse, cabalgarse y quién sabe cuanta cochinada más. Cuando sus celos les nublaban la razón -más de lo normal-, sus pieles elevaban su temperatura y sus anos goteaban inclementes, se dedicaban a amarse. Horas y horas haciendo el amor de todas las formas posibles, con juguetes, sin juguetes, con lubricantes, sin ellos, un día Levi estaba atado y al siguiente Eren se disfrazaba de minero, o doctor, o abogado -el favorito de Levi- y jugaban sus roles solo para terminar amándose hasta desfallecer.

Era lo que ellos denominaban la vida perfecta.

Eren había ido al pueblo recientemente a comprar algunas mercaderías para que pudieran recuperarse de todo el desgaste sexual que habían tenido recientemente. Durante los lapsos de celos -que a Dios gracias no coincidían porque sino estaba seguro que se morirían cogiendo- apenas si tomaban respiro para dormir un poco y beber agua, incluso ya dejaban todo listo para que los cuatro o cinco días que duraba la fiesta, los animales tuvieran agua y comida en abundancia.

Compró varias bandejas de carne, la lista de verduras que necesitaban -tenían variedad en la granja pero había muchas que faltaban aún-, golosinas -en especial los chocolates amargos que eran la debilidad de Levi-, nachos, papitas, queso cheddar, algunos implementos de limpieza -oh, ese nuevo abrillantador de metales iba a poner loquito a su esposo-, crema dulce en spray -y ya se había imaginado a Levi cubierto de eso mientras él se lo comía literalmente-, por lo que llegó a la línea de pago con una sonrisa como del Joker. Eso sía antes de ir a su casa pasó por una joyería y buscó el regalito para darle por su primer aniversario a su hermoso y adorable esposo.

Había salido tan temprano que Levi aún estaba durmiendo, quería sorprenderlo porque era un día muy especial y tenía un anuncio genial para darle, pero el sorprendido fue él cuando entró a su casa pasada las doce del mediodía y de su marido ni el rastro. Anduvo olfateando la zona como perro sabueso y lo encontró tal como lo había dejado, en la habitación con las persianas cerradas y tapado como un topo.

—¿Amor? —lo llamó con suavidad, que había aprendido por las malas que jamás se debe despertar a un Arckerman a los gritos, no cheñol.

Pero tuvo que sacudirlo -ya un poco alterado, porque Eren se altera fácil con cualquier tontería- y entonces Levi abrió perezosamente una rayita minúscula de sus ojos.

—Va a ser la una de la tarde, amor, ¿porqué sigues durmiendo?

—Es domingo, no chingues —contestó mientras volvía a taparse.

—Es un domingo muy especial, ¿sabías, eh, eh? —dijo moviéndolo con insistencia.

—Deja dormir —le contestó desde dentro de las colchas.

—Ah no, señorito, usted se levanta y me ayuda porque hay que poner en orden la casa, dijiste que los domingos eran para limpiar y eso haremos. Traje artículos de limpieza nuevos —quiso tentarlo pero Levi no se movió.

Entonces a Eren le entró el diablo, porque el omega de ojos verdes hermosos podía ser una ángel bajado de los cielos, a menos que se le desacomodaran los patitos dentro de la cabeza y mostraba un lado tan tenebroso que hasta Lucifer sentía envidia.

—¡Que te levantes, cabrón! —rugió cual león enfurecido y al fin Levi se destapó y lo miró con cara de tener pocos amigos.

—¿Acaso no puedes pedir las cosas de buena manera?

—Imagínate como sería la mala, te quiero vestido y listo en el comedor en veinte minutos, en vista que ni cocinaste lo haré yo. Y luego vamos a limpiar, andando.

Levi seguía sintiéndose dormido y pensaba que realmente había hecho un buen trabajo en eso de traumar a su esposo con la limpieza. Se dió una ducha rápida y se puso lo primero que encontró -porque era fabuloso y cualquier cosa le sentaba bien- y se fue a reunir con su gruñón marido. Comieron unos emparedados de pollo, abrieron una bolsa de papitas, y luego de postre una porción inmensa de helado, lo que les dió fuerzas suficientes para ponerse a limpiar por las siguientes dos horas. Ya estaban terminando cuando Eren encontró a su pareja durmiendo de pie apoyando su torso en el lavarropas.

Lo picó con el palo de la escoba en las pompas y al fin Levi levantó la cabeza.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—¿De qué?

—No lo sé, no te quedes dormido en cualquier parte, esta noche tengo una sorpresa muy especial para ti y para mí también —comentó risueño—, estamos a las vísperas de una importante celeb- ¡Levi!

—Sí, sí, ya limpié aquí.

—¿Siquiera escuchaste lo que te estaba diciendo?

—... ¿Quieres que te la chupe?

Eren le iba a reclamar, pero antes de hacer berrinche pensó que mejor aprovechaba el bug porque de todas maneras la celebración en la noche no iba a posponerse con nada.

Luego de hacer aún más ejercicio -y me refiero al delicioso que estuvo más delicioso que nunca-, el omega de cabello negro hizo una gran siesta lo que le permitió estar despabilado por la noche. Eren había cocinado toda la tarde, parecía como si tuviera varios motores prendidos al mismo tiempo, rebozaba de energía y vitalidad, mientras que su esposo parecía una sombra. "Carajo", pensó Levi, "Eren es un vampiro que drena que juventud y energía, pero folla bien y lo amo, caray".

En la noche ambos se habían esmerado con sus atuendos, estaban guapos y rodeados de ese aura de romance tan bonito que tienen las parejas en sus primeros años. Brindaron en la galería de la terraza, debajo de un precioso cielo estrellado, recordando lo hijos de puta que habían sido sus familiares con ellos tratando de evitar que estuvieran juntos. Que una vez Kuchel le quiso poner un cinturón de castidad y que Carla a Eren lo amenazó con castrarlo,de las veces que tuvieron alfas rondándolos -Eren recordó que tal vez a uno o dos los había ilusionado solo para luego decirles que no-, y como el medio hermano de Eren -macaco desquiciado como lo llamaba su esposo- había sacado a pedradas una vez a Levi cuando los encontró en el cobertizo dándose besos no muy inocentes -claro que Levi jamás le confesaría que se habían agarrado a putazos una vez y que desde ese encuentro Zeke, así se llamaba, no se había vuelto a hacer el listo, probablemente porque le había roto una escoba en la cabeza y con lo que quedaba del mango le había dejado toda la espalda marcada, quien sabe-.

—Pero todo esto nos llevó a que hoy podamos estar juntos, mi amor —le dijo el más alto inflando el pecho como un pavo en pleno celo.

—Eren, tengo algo importante que decirte —habló Levi con los pómulos levemente rosas y el otro quiso hacerle una foto porque Levi jamás se ruborizaba con nada (ni siquiera esa vez que sus madres los encontraron teniendo relaciones) y vaya que eso era extraño.

—Yo también tengo algo importante que decirte, pero tú primero.

—Bueno, tengo un regalo para darte —dijo revolviendo en sus bolsillos y sacando un sobre que le entregó con manos temblorosas.

Eren lo abrió sonriendo todo el tiempo, porque a Eren le molaban los regalos, lo ponían requete feliz. Abrió el sobre a los apurones y sacó una tirita de plástico blanca y al leerla se dió cuenta de la sorpresa.

—¡Felicidades! —dijo Levi sonriendo con suavidad—. Seremos padres, estoy embarazado.

—JODER —le salió a Eren que tenía los ojos abiertos como si se hubiera golpeado el dedo pequeño del pie.

—Lo sé, ¿no es una locura? Quiero que vayamos a ver al doctor Pixis y le hagamos comer su teoría de que los omegas no pueden concebir de otros omegas, ¡ja! En tu cara viejo arrugado —Eren seguía mudo mirando la cosa en sus manos—. ¿Amor? ¿Pasa algo? Oh, no me digas que no... no querías aún...

—No es eso, estoy muy feliz, lo juro —dijo mirándolo al fin—, estoy feliz pero también asustado, mucho.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, es que... yo también estoy embarazado —dicho lo cual de su bolsillo sacó su propio test de embarazo.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio un par de minutos y entonces... Levi comenzó a llorar.

—Hey, hey, ¿qué sucede, amorcito? No llores, no te pongas así, tenemos suficiente dinero para criar a veinte personas o más.

—No, no es eso —dijo enjugándose las lágrimas, Eren estaba desconcertado porque Levi había llorado pocas veces en su vida—. Estoy muy orgulloso de nuestros espermas, nos hemos fecundado correctamente, ¡seremos padres! Tendremos una familia propiaaaa —y el llanto se volvió terrible.

Eren estuvo más de una hora tratando de calmar a Levi, que al terminar se quedó dormido entre sus brazos. Entonces tomó su celular y llamó a su madre.

—¿Mamá? Será mejor que vengan cuanto antes, avísale a los Ackerman también, tenemos un anuncio importante que hacer, ah y también llamo al Record Guinnes porque estoy seguro que también querrán saber sobre esto, adiós.

Al día siguiente tuvieron a toda la familia instalándose en la casa, eso sí Eren les aclaró que no se quedaran por más de tres días que esto no era un hotel y que más les valía ayudar con todas las tareas de la casa, "¿y qué haces tú Zeke que no agarras la escoba?", pero el hombre dijo que cualquier cosa estaría bien menos barrer porque las escobas no eran lo suyo. Eren organizó a todos y les dijo que para el almuerzo iban a hacer el anuncio y le pidió a Mikasa que dejara de sacarle fotos y robarse sus medias usadas.

Luego de que la granja quedó impecable, Levi sirvió un fastuoso almuerzo con costeletas de ternera y ensaladas de todo tipo. Eren se sentó en la cabecera y pidió que todos prestaran atención.

—A los familiares que queremos y a los que no queremos tanto, vamos a darle una gran noticia —dijo con voz solemne—. Levi y yo estamos embarazados, me refiero a ambos tenemos la piñata llena.

—Eren —se quejó Levi—, no digas así, queda horrible —entonces se puso de pie también para hacerse cargo—. Lo que mi esposo quiere decir es que le pusimos demasiada carnita al tamal y bueno, ahora tenemos un bollo en cada horno respectivamente, ¿se entendió?

Grisha tuvo que ser atendido porque cayó de la silla más duro que caramelo de cemento. Eren hizo lo que siempre hacía en las situaciones extremas: cabrearse.

—¡Bueno, ya estuvo! —dijo poniéndose de pie y con los brazos en jarras—, ¿se puede saber porqué tanto alboroto? Solo se trata de que ambos tendremos un crío, nadie se está muriendo al fin y al cabo.

—Hijo, creo que no estás dándote cuenta de la seriedad del asunto, en primer lugar ustedes vinieron a vivir al culo del mundo así que ante cualquier emergencia más lejos no podemos estar —tomó la palabra Carla mientras seguía abanicando a su marido.

—¿Y porqué nos vinimos al fin del mundo, eh, eh? —la cortó en seco el omega—. Será porque nos hacían la vida imposible, se metían en todo, nos querían poner reglas hasta para cagar, nos tildaron de inútiles, mantenidos y cito a Zeke "no sobrevivirán ni dos días juntos antes de perecer". Con esa fe y esos ánimos, ¿quien hubiera aguantado?

—Yo siempre apoyé a mi bebé —soltó Kuchel agarrando la mano de Levi que ya estaba roncando a su lado con un plato con puré de papas sobre el regazo y la otra mano agarrada a una cuchara llena.

—Disculpe Kuchel, pero usted me mandó una bomba dentro de una encomienda —refutó Eren mirándola con seriedad.

—Era una bomba de juguete, hijo, nunca hubiera puesto algo que te lastime.

—¿Y el pastel envenenado?

—Ay, que exagerado, no estaba envenenado solo se me cayeron unas píldoras laxantes por error.

—Claro, el error fue que no le puso cianuro.

—Levi me dijo que estabas un poco constipado, solo quería ayudarte.

—Bueno, como sea, aquí estamos bien, y si hay una emergencia subimos al auto y ya.

—Eso dices ahora Eren, pero sus panzas crecerán, cuando quieras acordar no podrás ni limpiarte el trasero por tus propios medios —contó Carla con rostro de preocupación.

—NO los necesitamos, repito, podemos solos.

—Por favor, hijo, deja que al menos los acompañemos al médico para quedarnos tranquilos —habló Grisha con voz temblorosa mientras se colocaba los anteojos.

—Está bien, solo a la primera revisión —aceptó Eren a regañadientes, a veces sus familiares podían ser muy pesados.

En conclusión, quedaron de acuerdo que al siguiente día irían a ver al obstetra pero el hombre tenía mucho trabajo -era cambio de luna y dicen que para esa fecha los embarazados daban más problemas-, así que le dieron turno para el siguiente lunes, con lo cual tendría que aguantarse a toda la familia cuatro días más. Ni modo, aprovecharía para que prepararan la tierra para plantar maíz, limpiar el granero, arreglar el cobertizo y las filtraciones del techo, de todas maneras ellos querían ayudar ¿o no? Pues entonces manos a la obra.

Kuchel quiso hacer un comentario de que Eren estaba un poco cambiado, medio tirano pero Kenny al día siguiente había partido dejándola sola y no quería pelear con los Jaeger más de la cuenta o no iba a tener quién le diera un aventón a su casa. Los siguientes días Mikasa y Armin los fueron a visitar, también Hange se pasó un momento con su esposo Moblit y les llevaron un montón de pañales de regalo.

Lo cierto es que el omega más alto estaba bastante territorial en la casa, y no dejaba que nadie se le acerca a Levi ni para alcanzarle un pañuelo con qué sonarse la nariz, andaba como perro rabioso girando a su alrededor como si fuera una luna y su esposo un planeta.

—¿Será normal? —preguntó Carla a su marido muy bajito para que su hijo no la escuchara.

—¿Desde cuando Eren fue normal, querida? Se casó con otro omega y ambos quedaron preñados a la vez, esto de cojones que no es normal.

—Claro, bueno es que son especiales —agregó suspirando risueña.

Eren miró a su madre y le ladró desde el otro lado del salón, solo por las dudas. Kuchel decidió que mejor iba con las vacas a ordeñarlas o el patrón, digo su yerno, iba a poner el grito en el cielo.

Así las cosas estaban en ese hermoso lugar donde Levi y Eren habían decidido vivir para formar una familia fuera de los preceptos, estándares y pre juicios de la sociedad actual.

¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que aquí se terminaba el fic? No mis cielas, esto solo fue el preludio del mayor ataque de cigüeña conocido por los Jaegers y los Ackermans.

Preparen sus corazones y sus calzones para el próximo capítulo, a la misma hora, el mismo día, por el mismo canal, próximamente en cines, itadakimaaaasú.

.

By Luna de Acero


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. La segunda parte amores... espero que amen a este par de omeguitas complicados como yo los amo y más, por cierto, queda en tres capítulos porque no se puede resumir todo en dos, caso cerrado.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi invención y todos los chistes tontitos también.

**Advertencias:** lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, situaciones explícitas, doble sentido, situaciones R18, ya saben.

**NOTA DE AUTOR:** La portada me la regaló Sabine (FB), verdad que es hermosa? Síganla en FB y en IG que es una artista increíble!

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_"Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante"._**

_**Agatha Christie**_

_**.**_

.

Luego de una ardua discusión en la que no llegaron a ponerse de acuerdo en quien debería ir a la consulta, decidieron ir todos.

—Siempre pensé que Eren era el que... bueno, el que tenía el mango por la sartén —masculló bajito Carla y Kuchel que estaba sentada a su lado la miró sorprendida.

—No, no mi ciela, mi Levi es el más activo de los dos, eso fue evidente desde que nació.

—¡Ja! Tan activo que terminó embarazado.

—El tuyo también.

—El mío al menos no está de llorica a cada rato.

Kuchel se puso roja del coraje y miró a su hijo que estaba con los ojos húmedos mientras miraba una revista en la sala de espera del doctor Smith.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —lo regañó por lo bajo—, ¿ya vas a llorar de nuevo?

—Es que mira... los pandas se están extinguiendo, hic.

—No te preocupes, amor —dijo Eren tomando una de sus manos—, yo salvaré a esa raza de la extinción.

—Levi y Eren Ackerman —dijo el doctor abriendo la puerta de su consultorio.

Cuando vio que se le venían encima una turba como de siete personas los atajó de inmediato.

—Por favor, que solo pasen los pacientes, los familiares deberán esperar.

—¿Puede entrar mi madre? —pidió Levi un poco afectado.

—Ah, no, si ella entra yo también —empujó con su cuerpo Carla—, yo también quiero ver a mis nietos.

—Bien, pueden pasar ambas, pero nadie más —dijo el galeno sobándose las sienes, maldita la hora en que decidió estudiar para obstetra, todo por seguir el consejo de su padre cuando lo que él quería era ser profesor de salsa.

Luego de escuchar la explicación de boca del más alto de ojos verdes se quedó bastante impactado, era la primera vez que atendía a dos omegas casados y que además hubiera coincidido que ambos estaban embarazados, definitivamente iba a contar esta experiencia en un libro que estaba escribiendo y que se titulaba _"los oscuros secretos de un consultorio ginecológico"_.

Eren fue el primero en acostarse, le levantó la remera para dejar su abdomen expuesto y procedió con la ecografía mientras todos miraban atentamente la pantalla.

—Muy bien, aquí está tu útero, aquí está el líquido amniótico y esa cosita ahí que se mueve inquieta, bueno, ese es tu bebé.

Eren estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos llenos de brillos, mientras Levi estaba en shock. Se acercó a la pantalla y miró de nuevo arriba, abajo, a la derecha y a la izquierda, entonces se largó a llorar en silencio.

—¿Qué sucede, amor?

—¡Es que... no lo veooo! ¡No veo a mi hijo! ¡Soy un mal padre!

—Calma, calma, señor Ackerman, es muy pequeño, es esa manchita de allí, mire bien —trató de ser paciente el galeno y luego puso en el altavoz el corazoncito latiendo a todo dar.

—¿Eh? ¿Es esa caquita de ahí? —dijo señalando el pequeño punto.

—Exacto.

—¿Por qué se ve así? ¿No le puede hacer zoom, o algo? ¿No tiene HD?

—Bueno, es que es apenas un embrión, es muy pequeño aún, tal vez en la próxima revisión podamos ver ya una mejor forma, hay que tener paciencia.

—Oh, Dios mío, esto es un milagro —soltó Levi entre más lágrimas y al fin pudo calmarse un poco.

Luego fue su turno. Carla, Kuchel y Eren estaban asombrados.

—Bueno, aquí tenemos a su otro hijo.

—¡Lo sabía, es varón! —dijo Eren con entusiasmo.

—No, bueno, eso, es muy pronto para determinarlo —habló con cautela el médico—. Tal vez en dos o tres meses puedan saberlo bien.

—Mi corazón dice que es varón y mi corazón no se equivoca.

El médico sonrió forzadamente y los invitó a su escritorio. Erwin les explicó todos los cuidados, las pastillas para reforzar el ácido fólico y cuanta cosa fuera necesaria para que los embarazos siguieran su desarrollo con normalidad. Los citó para dentro de un mes y les dejó su contacto por cualquier novedad. Recomendó que no se quedaran solos, que tuvieran gente a su alrededor, en especial a partir del sexto mes.

Ya una vez instalados en el auto y regresando a la granja empezaron las peleas.

—Hijo, creo que sería mejor si yo me quedara con ustedes para ayudarlos con las tareas —se ofreció Kuchel con mirada amorosa.

—¡Claro que no! —se metió Carla con los ojos inyectados en sangre—. YO seré la que los ayude, tengo más experiencia que tú, porque crié dos hijos y medio.

—Yo no necesito tu permiso para estar cerca de mi bebé —respondió Kuchel mostrándole los dientes.

—¡Cálmense o las bajo a las dos! —habló Grisha con su voz de aflautada y la paz volvió, aunque las miradas cargadas de amenazas volaban sin cesar.

Al fin pudieron llegar a la granja y tener un fastuoso almuerzo, aunque las cosas entre Carla y Kuchel seguían tensas. Eren les dijo a todos que se largaran, que ellos solitos estaban más que bien y que si necesitaban algo él se iba a encargar de conseguirlo, las mujeres trataron de hacerlo razonar pero no hubo caso, los sacó a todos prácticamente a los empujones.

—No te preocupes, amor —dijo con mucha firmeza—. Yo te voy a cuidar, vas a ver que vamos a estar muy bien. Ahora ve a acostarte que te haré un masaje de pies.

Eren parecía un perro guardián, estaba pendiente de Levi todo el tiempo, se despertaba por cualquier mínimo ruido -la mayoría gases de su esposo porque el embarazo lo tenía delicado del estómago-, tomaba todas las decisiones de la casa y Levi se dejaba guiar como si viviera drogado.

Los siguientes dos meses fueron una completa tortura para el obstetra, Eren no consultaba nada, pero Levi era francamente insoportable.

"¿Aló, Doctor Smith? Fui ocho veces a orinar en seis horas, ¿eso es normal?", "Doctor Smith, disculpe que lo llame a las tres de la mañana pero es que no puedo dormir, ¿es normal?", "Doctor Smith, si como cien gramos de nueces ¿le hará daño a mi bebé?", "Doctor Smith, es normal que me piquen las plantas de los pies?", "Doctor Smith mi orina se ve muy amarilla, ¿qué significa eso?", "Doctor Smith, hoy no fui a hacer del dos al baño, ¿eso es peligroso? ¿Debería tomar un laxante?", "Doctor Smith, ¿qué son mejores los huevos de gallina crudos o cocidos?"...

—¿Saben? Creo que es hora que vean un terapeuta —les dijo en la visita número cuatro, para entonces a Eren se le notaba claramente la incipiente pancita, mientras que Levi seguía igual que siempre.

—¿Un terapeuta? ¿Por qué?

—Tal vez les ayude con sus niveles de ansiedad, de veras.

—Doctor Smith, ¿un terapeuta le hará bien a mi bebé? —preguntó Levi que estaba acostado en la camilla mientras le hacían una nueva ecografía.

—Es lo mejor que les puede pasar —dijo sonriendo el galeno—, por cierto, van a tener que comprar una nueva cuna.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó Eren mirando la pantalla.

—Levi, tendrás gemelos.

Ambos esposos se quedaron de piedra, luego Levi se largó a llorar, y Eren aún no salía de su asombro.

—Pe-pero, ¿está seguro?

—Sí, claro, mira, aquí se ven perfectamente.

—No puede ser, yo tengo uno solo y ya se nota mi estómago abultado, ¿pero él tiene dos ahí dentro?

—Todos los cuerpos y todas las experiencias son diferentes, es así.

—No, no puede ser, a ver, hágame otra ecografía, estoy seguro que sebe haber más bebés por aquí adentro.

—No hace falta, Eren, pueden estar completamente seguros que solo tienes un bebé esperando por nacer.

—Doctor Smith, ¿mis hijos no estarán muy apretados en mi estómago?

—En serio, tienen que ir a terapia, y no se preocupen, la naturaleza los embarazó, ella se encargará de que todos encajen perfectamente.

Luego que salieron del consultorio fueron a ver algunas tiendas para comprar cosas, cuando Eren andaba estresado se le daba por ir de compras porque decía que eso lo relajaba. Primero se fueron a una pinturería, era hora de empezar con los arreglos para el cuarto de los cachorros.

—Me gusta este color —dijo Levi señalando un verde agua.

—Es horrible —sentenció Eren—, mejor un rojo.

—No, algo que sea sutil y suave.

—Mejor algo que tenga carácter y personalidad, un naranja con amarillo.

Levi frunció levemente la nariz, en desacuerdo.

—¿Y si mejor lo dejamos blanco y con alguna boarda alrededor?

—Una boarda con llamas —dijo Eren.

—No, una con conejos y ositos.

Se miraron con desaprobación.

—Vamos a comprar la pintura blanca, luego veremos qué boarda comprar, hay tiempo —concilió Levi y Eren estuvo de acuerdo.

Compraron algunos peluches, mantitas, una cuna nueva, pidieron un turno con la psicóloga -un turno para cada uno-, y volvieron a la casa. Levi consintió a Eren que no se relajaba nunca y le hizo su comida favorita -tacos, que dicho sea de paso se tragó una docena casi aspirándolos-, luego estuvieron en la pieza que sería de sus retoños.

—Carajo, van a ser tres —habló Eren preocupado.

—Tranquilo, nos irá bien, mientras podamos darles amor y comida. Estaba pensando, si alguno es niño me gustaría ponerle Cloro.

—¿Cloro?

—Sí —afirmó risueño sobándose el estómago—. Mi pequeño Clorito.

—No mames, es un nombre de mierda —soltó su esposo con su actual desparpajo, Levi parpadeó confundido—. Solo imagina todo el bullying que va a recibir la criatura, no, definitivamente ningún hijo mío se llamará Cloro.

—¿Disculpa? También son mis hijos para tu información y yo tengo el cincuenta por ciento de las decisiones, tú has estado aquí haciéndote el jefe y yo no he dicho nada, porque no quiero que te alteres, no quiero dañar tu enorme ego, entonces así como yo te tengo consideración tenla tú conmigo —trató de imponerse.

—¡Me vale madres, no se va a llamar Cloro! —se enfurruñó Eren.

A Levi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Entonces quiero el divorcio —y se fue con todo el drama posible dejando a Eren con la boca abierta.

No durmieron juntos por primera vez desde que vivían en la granja. Levi se fue a hacer su propio nido en el cómodo sillón cama del amplio living y Eren se quedó rumiando sus pensamientos y no se durmió hasta entrada el alba. A pesar de no haber dormido bien, ambos fueron al día siguiente a la terapia. Luego de la primera visita, la terapeuta pidió que Eren fuera dos veces por semana y Levi una. No volvieron a hablar de nombres para los bebés, hasta que las aguas se calmaran.

Eren tragaba todo lo que tuviera a su paso, especialmente guindas en almíbar -era un antojo recurrente-, chupaba jabones de tocador -pero solo los rosas, porque los amarillos, blancos y verdes puaj-, y a veces se lamentaba porque quería comer sandía y era imposible en esa época del año. Levi por el contrario seguía igual que siempre, también ya había empezado a crecer su pancita, pero era pequeña a comparación de la Eren que parecía que iba a parir trillizos.

—Eren —lo llamó su esposo con dulzura y el otro lo miró—. ¿Estuviste chupando el jabón de nuevo?

—No —Levi lo miró con seriedad—, pero solo fue un poquito.

—Que eso te hace mal, ya te lo dije, tiraré todos los jabones y compraré solo los líquidos, eres peligroso.

—Tú comes los pétalos de las margaritas y nadie te dice nada.

—¿Qué?

—Yo te vi, no me mientas.

—Es una planta, es algo natural, el jabón es puro químico, no puedes comparar. Y, quería hablar de, ya sabes "Cloro".

—NO —dijo mientras ponía cara de psicópata.

—Amor —habló el de cabellos negros mientras sacaba un frasco de guindas en almíbar tamaño familiar y lo abrazaba contra su pecho—. Hablando se entiende la gente. Además puede tener otro nombre, no sé por ejemplo Cloro Jorge, Mario Cloro, Cloro Cleto, entonces podría usar la otra alternativa —abrió la lata y sacó un enorme bols para ir tirando allí la dulce fruta.

Eren se tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca, mientras se relamía y no dejaba de mirar las guindas, brillantes y rojas.

—¿Es para mí?

—No, para mí, pero puedo compartirte un poco, cuando terminemos de hablar de Clorito —tomó una guinda y se la metió a la boca mientras hacía caras de auténtico placer, luego tomó un spray de crema chantilly y lo batió obscenamente para arrojársela por encima a la fruta.

—Uuuh, crema... Dame una, no seas culero.

—Amor, "Cloro".

—Ay, bueno, está bien, llama al chamaco como quieras, caray, dame mis guindas ahora.

Levi sonrió triunfal y le acercó el cuenco y una cuchara a su esposo, que se sentó en el sofá y con el control buscó una película de acción en Netflix. Levi se sentó muy feliz al lado de su marido y apenas empezó la película se durmió sobre su hombro.

Luego del primer mes de terapia, la psicóloga solicitó una reunión en privado con Levi y con la familia de Eren, así que fue Carla representando a los Jaegers. Con sendas capuchas, anteojos de sol y una peluca -para despistar- se escabulleron hasta el consultorio de la profesional y ella los atendió a la hora convenida.

—Gracias a ambos por haber venido, verán los cité porque es necesaria la ayuda de ambos para que Eren vuelva a encaminarse.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Levi intrigado.

—¿Cómo se los explico? Bueno, al parecer el evento de que ambos estén en cinta al mismo tiempo ha sido algo que a Eren lo ha puesto un poco paranoico. Está sumiendo responsabilidades de más, en pocas palabras su psiquis está funcionando como si fuera el alfa de la relación, ¿no han notado que está más irritable o que quiere controlar todo o que se pone agresivo sin razón aparente?

—A todo sí —habló Levi ante Carla que estaba asombrada.

—Bien, el punto es que él se siente responsable de toda la situación y está asumiendo un rol que no existía antes pero que en apariencia él cree necesario para poner un orden. Vamos a tener que ayudarlo de a poco a que vuelva a su rol de omega.

—A mí me gusta como está ahora, yo estoy muy sensible y puedo apoyarme en él que se ha vuelto el pilar de nuestra relación, sí a veces dice las cosas de una forma un poco directa, pero me gusta eso de él.

—Ya veo, pero no sé si sea lo mejor para su psiquis —habló de nuevo la psicóloga.

—¿En qué puede afectar este cambio? —preguntó Carla, sintiéndose muy orgullosa de tener un hijo omega pero de carácter.

—Bueno en su estrés, al sentir responsable de todo no se relaja, no descansa adecuadamente, sus pensamientos son un caos, esto afectará al bebé de una manera u otra.

Cuando salieron de la consulta Carla miró a Levi que había comprado un enorme cono de chocolate blanco.

—Eren está bien, esta mujer exagera —dijo el omega con tranquilidad.

—Hijo, creo que sería mejor si fuera a ayudarlos un poco, me preocupa que Eren no descanse adecuadamente.

—Oh, está bien, aunque deberemos preguntarle, pero si usted se queda también tendré que decirle a mi madre.

—Ya seríamos demasiados en la casa —trató de convencerlo Carla.

—O vienen las dos o no viene nadie.

Y así fue como a fuerza de hablar y hablar convencieron a Eren de recibir a las dos mujeres. A falta de hormonas de la noche a la mañana eran cuatro omegas tratando de convivir y las cosas a veces se ponían complicadas. Claro, las mujeres querían ayudar pero al final eran más las peleas, por lo que ambos esposos les dieron un ultimatum, o trataban de llevarse bien o los bebés no conocerían a sus abuelas. Esa amenaza sirvió para que las aguas se calmaran un poco.

Por las noches a Eren se le había hecho costumbre tocar incansablemente la pancita incipiente de su esposo. La de él era visiblemente enorme en comparación y eso lo tenía un poco preocupado.

—Tienes que comer más —le decía y Levi asentía.

—Eren... ¿podemos coger? Es que estoy bastante caliente.

—Oh, pero, pero mi madre dice que puedo dañar al bebé, que es mejor esperar a que nazca.

—No la tienes TAN grande, vamos —dijo acercándose y besando sus labios, para luego lamer su cuello.

Eren quería decirle que no, pero lo cierto es que con sus madres dando vueltas y todo el tumulto de los médicos, la terapia y las labores de la granja no habían tenido mucho tiempo de dedicarse a ellos mismos y ya extrañaba esa cercanía. Se dejó arrastrar por la lujuria y aunque las panzas incomodaban un poco se las arreglaron.

Levi tiró a su esposo boca arriba en la cama y se le trepó encima. Demoraron un poco en sacarse la ropa porque a Eren se le atoraba en el estómago los pantalones de maternidad que había comprado empezaban a quedarle chicos y recién estaban atravesando el quinto mes, Levi no quería pensar que sería más adelante. Pero gordito o no amaba el cuerpo de su marido, para él seguía siendo igual de hermoso. Además se veía tan espectacular así, desnudo con esa pancita que le sentaba tan bien, no podía sentirse más enamorado y feliz.

No podía estar agachado mucho rato así que se la chupó poco tiempo y luego sintiéndose bastante lubricado hiz un esfuerzo para sentarse encima a ahorcajadas de su esposo. Se relajó para recibir el miembro de Eren en su interior, aprovechando para besar su pancita que estaba a mano desde esa postura. Lo cabalgó como un poseso por cinco minutos y luego se quedó quieto muerto de cansancio. Se secó algunas gotas de sudor de la frente y siguió con las labores, ¿desde cuando costaba tanto?

Eren trató de mover las caderas hacia arriba pero mucho no podía, pesado como estaba ahora, así que el más bajo intentó hacerse cargo de toda la situación lo mejor que podía. Kuchel miró hacia el foco del living que se movía oscilatoriamente, mientras sentía como si estuvieran moviendo un mueble pesado en la habitación de arriba que era de los esposos, luego se encontró con la mirada de Carla.

—¡Ay, ay, es-espera, carajo! —dijo Levi quedándose quieto.

—¿Qué, qué? ¿Hice daño al bebé? —se asustó Eren.

—No, cabrón, tengo un calambre en la nalga, ¡puta madre!

—No me asustes así, ay, debe ser porque estás haciendo todo el trabajo. Cuando deje de doler levanta un poco las caderas, amor, yo te embestiré desde abajo, deja que haga el trabajo pesado, no te preocupes.

—¿Seguro vas a poder?

Ante toda respuesta Eren hizo gala de sus movimientos y Levi gimió complacido, hizo caso y levantó un poco las caderas para recibir el ímpetu de su bello esposo. Claro que al cabo de otros cinco minutos Eren estaba rojo como un pimiento maduro, resoplaba y parecía que iba a colapsar.

—Amor, de-deja, yo lo haré ahora, tr-tranquilo —pidió Levi al ver el sobre esfuerzo del otro.

El más alto siguió empujando hacia arriba haciendo un esfuerzo terrible, pero todo fuera por complacer al amor de su vida, pero tanto esfuerzo, tanto empujar, provocó que le saliera un gas tan sonoro que hasta Kuchel saltó en su lugar en el sofá.

Levi lo miró sorprendido y luego comenzó a reírse a más no poder, mientras Eren quería enterrarse en el fondo de un lago de la vergüenza que sentía. Luego de que el olor se disipó ambos seguíancon ganas de acabar, por lo que volvieron a la faena, siempre en la misma posición.

—¡Ah, la-lame mis pezones! —suplicó Eren, porque eso realmente lo excitaba sobre manera, el problema es que cuando Levi trató de agacharse sobre su cuerpo las panzas chocaron y quedó a poco centímetros estirando los labios y a veces la lengua pero sin poder llegar, los ojitos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. No, no llores, con tus m-manos, está bien, ma-manos, ¡ah!

Ya no era lo mismo hacer el amor en esas circunstancias, pero era cuestión de adaptarse, por lo que pudieron alcanzar el clímax luego de algunos contratiempos ¡Ah, qué delicia! ¡Cómo extrañaba esa cercanía con su esposo! Una vez que pudieron satisfacerse -una sola vez porque ya todo les costaba el triple-, se tiraron a dormir, así todos sudados porque estaban demasiado agotados para bañarse, que total y podían hacerlo al día siguiente.

La próxima mañana Carla llevó a Eren por aparte y le tiró de una oreja.

—Si serás bruto, te dije que no tengas sexo durante el embarazo, traumarán a las criaturas que vienen en camino.

—¡Mamá! No te metas en esos asuntos o te echaré de casa —se impuso con ojos de psicópata.

—Te calmas, Eren Jaeger, que solo quiero lo mejor para mis nietos.

—No discutiré eso contigo y no sigas insistiendo o... o le diré a Kuchel que sea la madrina de todos los bebés.

—Ah, eres cruel. Pero pongan aunque sea una alfombra debajo de la cama, estábamos en el living y escuchábamos todo, ¡por Jesucristo nuestro señor y salvador! —dijo persignándose.

—Mamá, tú me hiciste de la misma maera, no te hagas la mojigata, please.

—Eren, un respeto te pido.

Al menos gracias a la amenaza Carla no volvió a insistirle con la castidad. Regresó a la casa luego de acomodar los gallineros y entonces vio a Levi con la remera subida y su madre tocándole la panza.

—¡Sáquese de aquí! —rugió mientras empujaba a Levi lejos de las manos de Kuchel.

—¿Pero qué sucede? —preguntó la mujer desconcertada.

—¡Eren! —se quejó su esposo.

—Lo siento, no sé que me pasó, pero le pido encarecidamente que No toque a mis hijos.

—Se estaban moviendo y Levi me estaba mostrando dónde —explicó la mujer desconcertada.

—PERO NO LOS TOQUE.

—Eren, no seas ridículo —amonestó Levi poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Es mi madre por todos los cielos. Tú estás muy tenso, tienes que hacer yoga y meditación trascendental para que tu espíritu evolucione, además es bueno para el parto, lo vi en el canal del Omega Invencible.

—No sé de qué carajos me hablas, no quiero que nadie te toque.

—Uf, vamos, te haré un té te tilo, estás muy tenso, amor —y se lo llevó a la cocina.

Carla apareció por detrás de Kuchel y se miraron unos segundos.

—Tu hijo está desquiciado.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

—Se trancó el baño.

—¿Otra vez?

—Yo no tuve la culpa, y la última vez lo tuve que arreglar yo, así que es tu turno

—Yo creo que ellos se entienden bien, tal vez deberíamos volver en un par de meses, ¿no crees?

—¡Mamá, ayúdame a cortarme las uñas de los pies! —escucharon a Eren gritando desde adentro de la casa.

—Yo le corto las uñas y tú arreglas el baño —ofreció Kuchel.

—Ay, ya qué, bueno.

Al día siguiente ninguno de los omegas se explicó porque ambas mujeres ya no estaban en la casa, solo había dejado una nota diciendo que habían ido a comprar cigarrillos y que pronto volverían.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. El final, final de los omegas panzones, babys, espero les guste y si les gusta háganmelo saber, osi, osi, los amo...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, situaciones R18, lemon suke breve, situaciones inesperadas, drama (sí leyeron bien), flufffffff y nada más, besos.-

* * *

.

.

_**"All you need is love".**_

_**The Beatles**_

.

.

Para cuando llevaban ya los seis meses, Eren tenía una panzota que parecía que estaba criando un hipopótamo y no un bebé, y eso que se cuidaba con las comidas pero su metabolismo estaba completamente cambiado. En cambio Levi tenía una panza más pequeña y comía a toda hora, ya no lloraba como antes, estaba más activo y lo peor de todo, vivía caliente. No lo malinterpreten, que a Eren le encantaba intimar con su pareja, pero es que era un acoso constante, además con las panzas de ese tamaño todo se volvía un poco... complicado, pero Levi no entendía razones.

—¡Atrás satanás! —decía Eren mientras le arrojaba agua encima, pero el más bajo ya se había trepado sobre su cuerpo con una agilidad asombrosa.

—Anda, Eren, ¿qué tanto es tantito? Un rapidito así como de cinco minutos.

—No, ya basta, es la tercera vez hoy, estoy cansado.

Levi hizo un puchero pero ni aún así lo hizo desistir.

—Te propongo algo —dijo Eren sentándose con un poco de dificultad, porque ya todo costaba a esas alturas.

—Te escucho.

—Haremos "el delicioso" solo tres veces a la semana, ni una más.

La boca de Levi hizo un puchero y bajó la cabeza, mientras tiraba del elástico del pantalón de algodón de Eren para bajárselo un poco.

—Amor —le habló el de ojos verdes más serio, tirando hacia arriba del elástico—, yo nunca voy a dejar de amarte y desearte, ¿ok? Pero no soy una vaca a la que se le puede ordeñar a cada momento, caray, además yo también quiero... ya sabes, que cambiemos un poco de posición.

—Bueno, gírate —dijo el más bajo entusiasmado.

—¿Eh? ¿Ahora mismo?

—No, si va a ser mañana, ¡claro que ahora!

—Momento, tengo que ir a asearme un poco, espera que ya vuelvo —respondió más animado.

Levi fue paciente y se masturbó un poco hasta que su esposo volvió, verlo desnudo lo encendía por completo, para él era el ser más perfecto y hermoso de todo el universo. Se acercó despacio y besó su notable panza con todo el cariño del mundo, sacándole una sonrisa enamorada. Luego subió su mano hasta los hermosos pectorales, sobre el lado derecho tenía un tatuaje de su mano -solo digamos que hubo una ocasión en que luego de tomar un poco de *ayahuasca se fueron a tatuar en algún lugar de Perú porque ahí estaban en ese momento, pero al menos les quedaron lindos tatuajes a ambos- sobre el mismo.

—Para siempre en mi corazón —dijo Eren todo romántico reteniendo la mano de Levi que apretó los labios tratando de no largarse a reír—. ¿Qué, qué sucede?

—Ay, bebé, no quiero romper el encanto de tus palabras pero es que... es que el corazón no está de ese lado, está en el izquierdo, bah un poquito más al medio pero del otro lado.

Eren se puso rojo pero pronto se sobrepuso, con frialdad le dijo.

—Al menos el mío tiene un significado, ¿qué onda contigo y tus geishas?

—No es mi culpa que el tatuador no me haya entendido, además estaba re volado con esa mierda que tomamos, yo le decía "géiser, géiser", y él entendió geishas, encima me hizo cuatro el culero, con una hubiera sido suficiente —dijo mirando su brazo.

—¿Y para qué querías tatuarte un géiser?

Levi se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, al menos es un tatuaje bonito. Tal vez deberíamos buscarle una explicación más misteriosa si alguien pregunta, de paso no quedamos como dos idiotas.

—Bueno, ya veremos, ahora ponte en cuatro —pidió mientras se quitaba los pantalones y una hermosa erección aparecía.

—Joder, ¿la tienes más grande?

—No sé, no me puedo ver muy bien a mi "amigo" con la panza —dijo haciendo el intento—. Anda, anda, ponte aquí, que te lo haré bien rico.

Se besaron un poco y Eren se puso en la posición de perrito -también conocida como tortuga-, y dejó que Levi lo estimulara y lo pusiera en clima, Levi era glorioso con las previas y estos días que andaba inspirado estaba muy colaborador con cualquier actividad que involucrara sexo.

—Oye, no le estás atinando es más abajo, uff —indicó Eren que ya estaba lubricado y dilatado, listo para recibirlo.

—Es que no veo un carajo —dijo el otro tratando de embocarle, hasta que finalmente encontró la gloriosa entrada.

Ambos gimieron al acoplarse de manera perfecta y de inmediato Levi empezó con las bombeadas, mientras Eren sentía a toda su piel erizarse por el placer. Al cabo de cinco exquisitos minutos Levi comenzó a ralentizar sus movimientos hasta que se quedó completamente quieto.

—¿Q-qué pasa?

—¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡Carajo! ¡Calambre, calambre!

—Respira, amor, tran-tranquilo, uf, ya pasará, respira, relájate, relájate.

—Mierda... ay...

—¿Quieres que paremos?

—No, no, ya, ya está, sigo, sigo, uufff...

—¡Ah, siiii, que rico!

Levi volvió a tomar el control de la situación y comenzó a profundizar las estocadas lo máximo que le daba el cuerpo, porque lo cierto es que el bamboleo de la panza lo estaba mareando un poco.

—Ay, ay, ay...

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó Eren con la cara roja y la respiración entrecortada.

—No, no, es que quiero mear, espera, espera un minuto, no te muevas, ya vuelvo.

—No jodas.

Levi salió de su interior y se fue corriendo al baño, Eren comenzó a reírse de la situación y miró su panza oronda.

—Tu padre es un pendejo.

Volvió del baño con una amplia sonrisa y le pidió que Eren lo montara un ratito. Fue un poco incómodo y complicado pero como ambos estaban colaborando pudieron lograrlo medianamente bien, el problema fue que Eren giró su cabeza y el espejo del dresuar que estaba a un costado reflejaba todo su cuerpo desnudo. Se quedó estupefacto y Levi trataba de moverse con dificultad desde abajo.

—Amor, amor, ¿qué sucede? Anda, mueve tus caderas, ¿Eren?

Se alarmó al ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas a un paso de desbordarse.

—Soy... soy un monstruo —dijo bajito mientras el sonido se fragmentaba.

—¿Qué? No mames, amor, si estás todo hermoso, nunca estuviste más lindo que ahora.

—¡Qué lindo, idiota! —replicó mientras lo golpeaba con un almohadón en la cabeza—. Mira, mira, estoy lleno de grietas violetas, mira —decía mientras tocaba las estrías de su piel.

Se tiró a un costado y se largó a llorar a los gritos, Levi nunca lo había visto así, lo cubrió con la sábana y le acercó un par de pañuelos descartables mientras intentaba abrazarlo, pero con la panza costaba, así que acariciaba su costado.

—No te pongas así, amor, mira más es mejor. Más relleno en los tacos, más relleno en las tartas, más-

—¡NO SOY UNA PUTA TARTA! Estoy arruinadoooo...

—Bueno, pendejo, te me calmas —le habló el otro con autoridad—, a mí me vuelves loco, me encantas, te quiero tocar todo el tiempo, solo mira como me excitas, ¿entonces cual es el problema?

Eren gimoteó un poco y se secó el rostro para mirar a su esposo.

—¿Te te s-sigo gustando?

—Siempre, hasta que me muera. No importa si pesas dos toneladas, yo te amo y me gustas igual.

—¿Dos toneladas?

—Es una forma de decir, amor —se acercó y le llenó el rostro de besos—. Ya no llores, se supone que tú mandas aquí, ¿no? Te diré lo que haremos, te voy a untar con aloe vera y compraremos crema para cicatrices, te haré masajitos para que la crema se absorba bien, ya vas a ver que tu piel va a mejorar, y una vez que el demonio salga, te seguiré ayudando. Todo volverá a ser como antes, y aunque no lo haga te sigo amando como desde la primera vez que me lo hiciste, puerco.

Eren sonrió apenas y suspiró hondo ya más calmado.

—Gracias, yo también te amo mucho —aceptó al fin para besar a Levi con suavidad.

—Bueno, ahora ponte en cuatro que no terminamos el asunto.

—¡Levi!

—¿Ya no tienes ganas?

—Pos no —respondió con un poco de tristeza en la mirada.

—¿Sabes? Tengo un frasco de cerezas en almíbar —Eren lo miró con atención—. Ponte en cuatro y te digo donde lo escondí.

* * *

A la próxima visita al médico todos estaban ansiosos porque los niños no se habían dejado ver los sexos, Eren quería saber y Levi no, por lo que tiraron una moneda y ganó el más alto. Erwin hizo la ecografía y anunció que Eren esperaba un saludable niño y que Levi tendría dos niñas. Todos salieron volando en una nube mental hasta que pasaron por un negocio de ropa y Eren agarró dos conjuntos de plush de color fucsia.

—No, de ninguna manera, mis hijas no seguirán los estándares de una sociedad machista —advirtió Levi mientras tomaba un conjunto de color gris con negro y calaveras, y otro de color mostaza con dinosaurios.

—Pero a mí me gustan estos —se quejó Eren.

Kuchel y Carla se miraron y disimuladamente se retiraron del local para esperarlos afuera.

—¿Por qué rosa?

—Porque es de niñas.

—Los colores no tienen género, entonces no les compraré conjuntos rosas a Shine y Clear —amenazó el de cabello negro.

—¿A quiénes?

—Shine and Clear, ¿verdad que suenan bien? Son nombres muy limpios.

—No voy a tener hijos con nombres extranjeros —dijo Eren indignado.

—No me digas, porque el tuyo bien es nacional, ¿no?

—No es NO.

—Uf, bueno, Escobita y Brillantina, ahí tienes.

—¿Es joda? A Dios gracias los niños tienen al menos un padre que es coherente.

Salieron mascullando su bronca y se encontraron con sus madres afuera que estaban comiéndose un sándwich compartido mientras se daban consejos de belleza.

—¿Siguen discutiendo? —preguntó con cautela Carla.

—Quiere ponerle unos nombres ridículos a las niñas —acusó Eren.

—Bueno, ya, aún falta, además tranquilamente podrían seguir el precepto familiar —aconsejó Carla—, tal vez Grisha como su abuelo o Carla como su abuela.

—O Kuchel —dijo la otra.

Eren las miró estupefacto y luego miró a Levi.

—Bueno Brillantina no es tan malo, ya que te gusta todo lo limpio y eso, ¿y qué te parece Nieve? —preguntó tocando su abdomen abultado.

—Una mierda.

—Bueno, después veremos, anda, vamos al carro que ya se me hincharon las patas con tanto calor.

—Perfecto, entonces Brillantina, Nieve y Clorito —dijo Levi mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate con almendras de su mochila.

—¿Disculpa? —se detuvo en seco Eren—. Ya decidiste el nombre de las niñas, el nombre del niño lo decido yo.

—Eren, dijiste que, prometiste que íbamos a tener un hijo que se llamara Cloro.

—Bueno, yo pensé que al menos uno de tu panza iba a ser varón, pero ya vez que no fue así, así que ahora no se puede, ponle Clara a una de las niñas y ya.

—¡No, no es lo mismo! ¡Eren, lo prometiste! Estuve bordando su almohadita y todo —habló un poco alterado, mientras Carla y Kuchel se iban alejando a pasos apresurados.

—Ya, no se puede tener todo en la vida, hoy te toca a ti, mañana a mí, es nuestra primera camada, luego tendremos más y podrás ponerle ese nombre del infierno a alguno, pero a éste no —dijo señalando su panza y con bastante seriedad.

—No puedes faltar a tu palabra, te dí un cuenco entero de cerezas en almíbar.

—Aceptaba si era de tu panza, el de la mía es un asunto diferente.

—Sabes que toda la vida soñé con tener un hijo con ese nombre, no seas cruel.

—No es verdad, no fue toda la vida, se te ocurrió hace dos meses atrás Levi.

—Eres un monstruo —lo acusó mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y Eren lo miró sorprendido.

—¡Dijiste que no lo era, que era hermoso!

—¡No me refería a tu peso, cabeza hueca, sino a que estás faltando a tu palabra! Y ahora te jodes, porque, porque voy a esconder todos los frascos de cerezas en almíbar de toda la ciudad —estaba vez a Levi se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.

Las mujeres pensaron que eran otras de sus rabietas, pero cuando pasaron dos días enteros sin hablarse comenzaron a preocuparse un poco. Aun más cuando Levi comenzó a trasladar sus cosas a la habitación de los niños. Como pudo, arrastró un colchón de dos plazas -nadie supo de donde lo sacó-, y lo tiró al medio de la habitación, luego con cinco colchas hizo una especie de nido gigante y cansado se tiró adentro de ese lugar y se tapó.

A las dos horas las mujeres vieron a Eren renegando mientras arrastraba otro colchón y lo llevaba al mismo lugar. Agarraron las llaves de la camioneta y se fueron a dar una vuelta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Levi con aire hostil, sacando su cabeza del mar de colchas.

—La mitad de la casa es mía, así que tengo tanto derecho como tú para estar cerca de mis hijos —dicho lo cual tiró el colchón del otro lado de donde Levi lo había puesto.

—Vete a hacer tu nido a otra habitación, yo vine primero, ¡shu, shu!

Eren se hizo el desentendido, hizo una especie de remolino con el único acolchado que encontró -los otros los había agarrado su esposo- y se tiró encima. Levi afiló la mirada, se puso de pie y sin dejar de mirarlo amenazadoramente se fue del cuarto. Eren sonrió sintiéndose triunfal pero al poco rato lo escuchó yendo hacia allí, abrió un ojo y lo espió, pero apenas vió lo que tenía entre sus manos se sentó de inmediato.

Abrió el frasco y metió un cucharón -al parecer con una cuchara normal no alcanzaba- y se llenó las fauces de la dulce y deliciosa fruta. Eren hizo un puchero, pero luego infló el pecho y se acurrucó en su edredón blanco.

—Ya no me gustan las cerezas, para tu información.

—¿Acaso yo te pregunté?

Eren refunfuñó y luego enarcó una ceja para hacer una mueca diabólica.

—Calma, calma, bebé —dijo acariciándose la panza—, mira que fuertes patadas das Dust ¡Ah, mi pequeño y amado DUST!

Levi dejó de comer y puso el frasco en el suelo, parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Eren.

—¿Dust?

—Sí, ya le elegí el nombre, es super cool.

—Dust significa polvo en inglés, no puedes llamar así a nuestro hijo.

—¿Por qué no? Suena mejor que Cloro.

—Dijiste que no te gustaban los nombres extranjeros, mentiroso.

—Habla con la mano, ahora estoy ocupado —dijo mostrándole la palma y girando su cabeza en dirección contraria.

—¿Quieres que hable con tu mano? Perfecto hablaré con ella entonces: Estás... estás gor-do, y esa es la verdad.

—¡Cruzaste la línea! ¡Esta no te la perdono Levi! ¡Me voy!

Eren se puso de pie y se fue lo más rápido que le permitía el cuerpo, mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas, a buscar una valija. Agarró la más grande y la abrió sobre su cama entonces comenzó a llenarla, fue al baño y sacó su cepillo, un desodorante, la crema anti-estrías, las pantuflas de conejo, el almohadón para las asentaderas, el retrato de la boda -porque la foto era hermosa-, metió una buena cantidad de ropa y mientras doblaba y acomodaba todo Levi lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta sin animarse a entrar del todo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Me voy al carajo! Y me-me llevo toda mi puta gor-gordura, así que ya no tendrás que aguantarme más.

—Estás demente.

—Demente fue casarme contigo, mi familia tenía razón.

Esa frase fue una filosa daga que rebanó el corazón de Levi en pequeños fragmentos. Se acercó despacio y se sentó al lado de la valija mientras lo miraba con cara de cachorro abandonado.

—Si te vas... ¿qué les diré a las niñas? —dijo abrazando su panza con tristeza.

—Nadie extrañará a un gor-gordo como yo.

—Solo te estaba molestando, ya te dije que me gustas no importa como estés. No quiero ser un padre luchón —comenzó a lagrimear en silencio y al fin Eren se detuvo un momento—. No te vayas, Eren, le pondré Nieve a una si tú quieres, pero no nos abandones, por favor.

—No todo se arregla de la boca para afuera, eres muy cruel cuando te enojas —mantuvo su orgullo el más alto.

Así que Levi se levantó, sin dejar de lagrimear y se fue del cuarto, el omega de ojos verdes se quedó pensando un momento, la verdad ya no tenía tantas ganas de irse, además estaba con hambre y sueño, tal vez después de cenar. Entonces Levi apareció de nuevo con el frasco de cerezas cerrado.

—Toma, llévalo para el camino —dijo con todo el dolor del mundo en la voz y lo metió dentro de la valija—. Aunque te vayas, perdóname Eren, estuve mal.

El más alto suspiró y dejó el bollito de ropa interior que tenía en las manos y se sentó al lado de su marido.

—Bueno, yo tampoco fui muy maduro, es que no sé, todo me afecta demasiado en estos días —luego le pegó en la cabeza a su marido pero muy suavemente—. ¿Cómo crees que los voy a abandonar, bobito? Ustedes son mi mundo.

Levi lo abrazó de costado -porque de otra forma no se podía-, y se besaron de inmediato mientras los dos lloraban como tontos que eran.

—Parece que se arreglaron —dijo Kuchel mientras bebía de su cerveza, estaban con Carla en la galería de la casa con uno de los baby call encendidos, el otro estaba en la habitación de los esposos y habían escuchado la conversación por completo.

—Menudos idiotas, ¿no podemos sedarlos por un par de meses hasta que den a luz? Ni yo era tan sensible cuando tuve mis embarazos.

—Salú —dijo la otra futura abuela y se bajó el resto de la lata.

Los siguientes meses las mujeres estuvieron a un paso de abandonarlos y quitarles el apellido familiar, porque en verdad ambos padres primerizos eran insoportables de lo quisquillosos que estaban. Ya habían decorado la habitación, que al final pintaron de blanco con una boarda de conejos saltando alrededor de una fogata, nadie supo de dónde la consiguieron, si bien era peculiar no desentonaba con el ambiente infantil del lugar. Cortinas de color dorado cubrían las ventanas y los muebles eran grises con detalles en rosa, nadie estaba de acuerdo con esa elección pero prefirieron no decirles nada a los sensibles padres

Para el octavo mes de Eren, cosas tan sencillas como levantar algo del piso o limpiarse el culo eran tareas titánicas, prácticamente era una panza con un cuerpo por detrás.

—Es que es una panza cinco estrellas —le decía Levi mientras le hacía masajes en los pies a su molesto esposo—, viene con jacuzzi, cancha de fútbol cinco, terraza y mirador.

—Cállate, no puedo respirar, si me hubieran dicho que era tan duro criar un bebé dentro del cuerpo me hubiera esterilizado —se quejó mientras se rascaba la espalda con un palito que tenía una pequeña mano de cerámica en la punta.

—¡Qué dramático! ¡Eren! ¿No podías levantarte para ir al baño? Mira nada más como pusiste las sábanas, ¿porqué te measte encima?

—¿Qué dices? Yo no me oriné, oh, por Dios, por Dios, ¡YA VA A NACER!

Eran las dos de la mañana y todos en la casa estaban despiertos corriendo de un lado a otro. Llamaron a una ambulancia pero lo cierto es que iban a llegar antes si ellos llevaban al panzón. De manera que lo metieron al auto y Kuchel condujo hasta la clínica. Si bien el parto estaba contemplado para dentro de un mes más, la criatura había decidido salir antes.

Eren estaba en calma, al menos en apariencia, al llegar lo hicieron sentarse en una silla de ruedas y lo llevaron a la sala de parto, siempre con Levi a su lado. Mientras tanto las abuelas estaban llamando al resto de la familia. Prepararon a Eren, y Levi se vistió con la ropa apropiada, se lavó las manos y todo para poder ingresar al lugar.

Eren tomó la mano de Levi e inspiró fuerte cuando le pusieron la anestesia que lo mareó un poco.

—Tranquilo, amor, todo saldrá bien —le dijo mirándolo con cariño el de cabello negro.

Luego observó como le hacían unas punciones a la panza y le preguntaban a Eren si sentía algo a lo que el hombre negó. El doctor Smith ingresó al quirófano ya todo preparado y los saludó. Eren no podía ver porque pusieron una tela tapándole la visión, pero Levi estaba presenciando todo.

—¿To-todo está bien, verdad? —preguntó Eren con la voz temblorosa.

—Sí, sí, todo está... ¡JODER! ¡JODER! —gritó a todo pulmón estrujando la mano del pobre parturiento.

—¡¿Qué, qué?! —se asustó Eren al ver la cara de terror de su esposo.

—¡Te están abriendo como un pan, joder! ¡¿Qué carajos es eso?! ¡Oh, Dios mío, tus intestinos! —Levi apretó la mano de su esposo con fuerza de nuevo—. Esto es horripilante, ¿puedo filmar?

—Tranquilícese, señor Ackerman —le habló en médico tratando de llevarle calma—, esto es normal, todo está en perfecto estado, no asuste a su marido, no son los intestinos, es el cordón umbilical.

—¿Qué sucede, a-amor?

—Nada, nada, dice que todo está bien, ¡MADRE DE DIOS, ¿QUÉ CARAJOS ES ESO?!

—Es la placenta, no se asuste por favor.

—¿Y, y el bebé?, ¿dónde está? —preguntaba Eren muy estresado, temblando por los efectos de la anestesia, cuando de pronto escuchó un llanto suave y algo molesto. Entonces el rostro de Levi se iluminó.

—Es... bellísimo.

Una enfermera se encargó de secar y limpiar un poco al bebé, luego lo envolvió en una manta para dársela al doctor que a pesar de tener un barbijo se notaba que sonreía.

—Felicidades señores, son padres de un hermoso y sano niño.

—Qui-quiero v-verlo —pidió Eren a media voz.

Levi lo sostuvo con lágrimas en los ojos y le colocó el bultito sobre el pecho, Eren sintió que todo había valido la pena. Era una cosita pequeña, blanca, con cabello oscuro y lacio, arrugadito y sucio, pero era suyo.

—Bienvenido, bebé —saludó cansado y feliz, mientras le besaba la carita.

* * *

Eren estaba en la cama de su casa, luego de estar dos días internado, con mucho cuidado se habían trasladado de nuevo a la granja. Los puntos de la herida dolían como un infierno y no podía estar mucho tiempo de pie hasta que cicatrizara bien. Levi lo ayudaba a limpiar la herida y cambiar las vendas y luego usar una faja que le apretaba todo. Liren Cloro era un bebé muy tranquilo, había que despertarlo para que comiera. Los pechos de Eren estaban rebozantes de leche y nutrientes así que el niño quedaba más que satisfecha. Aún no se podía saber de qué color serían sus ojos, pero era probable que fueran oscuros.

Levi a pesar de su panza, que no era tan grande como la de Eren, se desvivía por ayudarlo, al igual que las mujeres de la casa que estaban más que felices de haber sido abuelas. Para entonces tuvieron que habilitar una habitación más para Grisha y Carla y otra para Zeke que andaba de metiche. Kenny no porque se fue luego de conocer al niño -que ya estaba grande para lloriqueos de críos, que si no había tenido sus propios hijos qué iba a andar aguantando los ajenos, por más que fuera de su sobrino-nieto-.

Al principio tanto Eren como Levi no dejaban que nadie tocara al retoño, solo que lo vieran así de lejitos en la cuna, tal vez que se acercaran para una foto -y sin flash-, o bien para cantarle una nana. Eran como dos leones cuidando su filete. Si bien Liren tenía su propia cuna donde pasaba buena parte del día, de noche se lo llevaban a su cama donde habían construido un nido -esta vez hecho por ambos- con colchas llenas de las feromonas de los dos, nadie quiso opinar ni meterse.

Al cabo de un poco más de un mes le llegó el turno a Levi, quien dió a luz por cesárea también como todos los omegas varones. Eren no quiso entrar porque había quedado traumado de cuando te tocó a él, pero el omega más bajo entró muy tranquilo y no presentó mayores problemas. Esta vez dos niñas preciosas de cabellos claros y piel del color de Eren iniciaron su vida fuera de la panza, una más llorona que la otra.

Lloraban todo el santo día. El pobre omega no tenía suficiente leche materna para crías tan tragonas, así que tenía que reforzarle las dosis con leche maternizada que salía fortunas. Se despertaban como un reloj suizo cada dos horas exactas y pedían alimento, cambio de pañales o que los alzaran con unos alaridos dignos de Tarzán.

Cuando Eva y Mía se largaban a llorar, contagiaban al pobre Liren que no podía descansar debido a sus gritos, y claro así era una joda sin fin que tenía a los padres primerizos con los nervios destrozados. Fue entonces que aceptaron toda la ayuda posible de las abuelas que estaban más que felices de poder colaborar.

Cierta noche que ambos tenían los ojos rojos, inyectados en sangre, unas ojeras que eran monumentales y los brazos entumidos de tanto mecer a los bebés para que conciliaran el sueño, se miraron con profundo amor en ese cuartito donde estaban los tres pichones de lechuza.

—Amor, ¿podrías matarme, por favor?

—Pero es que si te mato, ¿quién me va a matar a mí? —devolvió Eren.

—¿Nos suicidamos juntos?

—Nadie se va a morir hasta que estos chicos crezcan sanos y salvos hasta la adultez —dijo Carla entrando con dos biberones.

—La paternidad es una mierda —lloriqueó Eren.

—Ah, queridos —habló Kuchel desde el dintel de la puerta—, no saben lo feliz que me hace que sufran todo lo que nosotras sufrimos en su momento. El karma es tan hermoso.

—Y todavía falta que los niños hagan de las suyas, que alguno se case con una cebra o quiera ser un ornitorrinco toda la vida —siguió molestándolos Carla.

—Clorito quiere ir con su abuelita —acotó Levi y le dejó al crío en brazos de Kuchel, Eren hizo lo mismo con Mía, porque al menos Eva se había dormido milagrosamente, y se fue por detrás de su esposo.

Solo querían dormir un par de malditas horas.

En las penumbras del cuarto se miraron con cariño.

—Estoy lleno de líneas en la panza, parece que me hubieran pasado por encima con un rastrillo —se quejó Eren—. Estoy horrible.

—No, no lo estás, estás más hermoso que nunca y no puedo amarte más de lo que ya te amo. Al fin tenemos nuestra familia, terrible y llorona, pero nuestra.

Eren lo observó un buen rato y cedió a una sonrisa al ver que los ojos de su esposo eran completamente sinceros. No era un camino fácil y tenían un enorme desafío por delante, pero de alguna manera, teniéndolo a su lado supo que podrían lograrlo.

—El lunes iré a que me operen para esterilizarme —anunció Eren.

—Ya saqué turno para los dos —confirmó Levi—. Se acabaron los ataques de cigueña en esta casa.

Ambos rieron muy despacio, no querían alertar a los demonios, digo a los bellos niños.

La paternidad y la maternidad no es fácil de afrontar, pero con amor y paciencia, todo se puede lograr.

.

Ok, no, no es así pero el versito rimaba, ajio, ajio.

.

By Luna de Acero


End file.
